Race Against Time: Alfa
by Liberty89
Summary: Gibbs is surprised when he finds a photo of a girl in Kate's diary after her death. Gibbs meets this girl Joey, but then she got linked with an terrorist. After she got hurt, Gibbs is willing to look after her. Rated M for future chapters. READ & REVIEW!
1. Prologue

**Title: Race Against Time: Alfa**

**Rating:**T+  
**Pairing:**Tony/Ziva; Abby/McGee; Gibbs/Jenny; Jimmy P/OC  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS, nor the character. I do own the character of Joey Todd.  
**Summary:** Gibbs is surprised when he finds a photo in Kate's diary after her death. The girl looks just like Kate. Gibbs meets this girl Joey, but then she got linked with an terrorist. After she got hurt, Gibbs is willing to look after her. First story in line.  
**Author's Note:**** I started this story a few weeks ago, after I saw Kate's death. ****Please let me know what you think. Without reviews, no new chapter.**

_Prologue_

___It was late in the evening, Gibbs just returned from Kate's funeral. He sat behind her desk, thinking of her. The office was dark, the only light came from a lamp on Kate's desk. He stared at her picture and felt tears came up. He opened a drawer and went through her personal stuff. He didn't want to give her parents an unpleasant surprise about their daughter. He looked through her documents and diary. When he putted the diary on the safe pile, a picture fell out on the ground. He picked it up and looked at it. On the picture stood a smiling girl, Gibbs could tell it wasn't Kate, but the girl looked just like her. He wondered who it was, Kate never mentioned a younger sister. He turned the picture to see if there was a name or something on. 'Joey, my girl' he read and recognized Kate's handwriting. He frowned, her girl? He picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Yeah, Abs. It's me. Can you come down here for a sec? Thanks." He hung up and stared at the photo. She had same eyes as Kate, she even had the same twinkle in her eyes as Kate. "What's up, Gibbs?" Abby showed up in front of the desk. "You know this girl?" He held up he photo. Abby glanced at it. "That's Kate…" she whispered and took over the photo. "Nope. It's a girl called…" "Joey," she interrupted him and looked up to him to find frowning in surprise. "Kate told me about her," she started rambling. "but never showed me this. God, she looks just like her." With a grin she stared at the photo. "Who is she and how does her photo and up in Kate's diary?" Gibbs asked. "Joey is Kate's daughter," Abby said. "Can I keep this?" Gibbs nodded and she walked away with it._

* * *

___Gibbs stood in a portal in front of an apartment in sunny Florida. He rang the bell and waited impatiently for the door to open. After a few seconds the door swung open. A young woman with brown hair in a pigtail stood in the doorway. "Yes?" she asked. Gibbs hesitated, this girl reminded him so much of Kate that it hurted. Even her voice was the same. "I'm looking for Joey Todd," he said, although he was sure she stood right in front of him. "Who wants to know?" she asked, her eyes narrowed. "Jethro Gibbs. It's about your mother, Kate," he added, hoping that would convince her to let him in and talk. A shadow slid over her face, hearing that name. She stepped away and let him in. She walked him to the living room. "Have a seat, please," she said soft. He sat down on the couch, she was sitting in front of him. "Did something happen to her?" she asked, glancing up to him. He nodded and took a deep breath. It hurts to talk about what happened. "She got…killed. I'm sorry," he told her. Joey just stared at him, to devastated to say something. Suddenly she stood up and walked to the window. He saw her body shaking, she cried. He felt the urge to hold her in his arms, just like he did with Kate when she cried. She turned to face him. "It's weird," she said with a husky voice. She walked back to the couch and sat down. "What is?" he asked soft. "How you can be sad over some one you barely knew," she explained. "Did you knew her?" she asked then, looking into his cloudy eyes. "Yes, I did. She was part of my team. I was with her when…" his voice broke. Instinctively Joey laid her hand on the back of his hand, she felt his pain. This sudden message hurted her too, although she met Kate just once in her life, a few years ago. "You said you barely knew her. Why? I mean, she was your mother," he asked, finding some strength to talk. "I know. She'd gave me up for adoption. I only met her a couple of years ago, when I was trying to find her. It was great to see her, I liked her immediately. But she worked for the government and I just had a new job, so we couldn't see each other much. We decided to take some distance, until we both had more time," she explained. After her story it was quiet in the room. It explained a lot why Kate never mentioned a daughter. Suddenly a phone rang, ripping of the silent. They both startled and Joey rose on her feet. "Be right back," she mumbled and walked away. Gibbs heard her answering the phone, but couldn't hear what she was saying. He studied the room, it looked clean. To clean in his opinion. Or she wasn't much around in this room, or she was away a lot. Though it was clean, it had something, it was cozy. Joey entered the room, she looked stressed. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Work emergency," she explained. He stood up and she walked him out. She opened the door for him. "Thanks for telling me, Jethro," she said soft. He nodded. "If you ever wants to know more about Kate or just talk…" he handed her his business card. "Call me." He got out and disappeared around the corner. Joey stared at the card, knowing she wouldn't call. She closed the door and went into her bedroom. The race against time has begun…_


	2. Missing

**Title: Race Against Time: Alfa**

**Chapter One**** 'Missing'****  
**

**Rating:**T+  
**Pairing:**Tony/Ziva; Abby/McGee; Gibbs/Jenny; Jimmy P/OC**  
****Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS, nor the character. I do own the character of Joey Todd.**  
****Summary:** Gibbs is surprised when he finds a photo in Kate's diary after her death. The girl looks just like Kate. Gibbs meets this girl Joey, but then she got linked with an terrorist. After she got hurt, Gibbs is willing to look after her. First story in line.R&R  
**Author's Note:**Well, this is the first chapter and I'm pretty proud of it. I want to thank xxxAprilxxx. And I want to say again: Without reviews, no new chapter!! So please, let me know what you think!!

**Chapter One 'Missing'**

Tony Dinozzo laid relaxed in his chair, his feet were on his desk and he wore sunglasses. "Tony, the vacation is over!" Ziva reminded him from her desk, Tony just grinned. Ziva sighed, he would never grow up. "Dinozzo!" Tony startled, shoot straight up an threw his sunglasses in his drawer. "Morning boss." Gibbs walked to his desk, Ziva grinned at Tony. She just loved to see how Tony startled when Gibbs did that. "Get your gear, we're leaving," Gibbs said, getting his gun out of his drawer. "McGee, gas the truck." Gibbs threw the keys at McGee's direction, McGee catched them and ran to the elevator. "Where we going?" Ziva asked, following Gibbs to the elevator. "To the USS Port Royal. We have a missing sergeant," he told his team. The doors of the elevator closed.

Tony watched while Ziva tried to find her way around this ship. He grinned, remembering Kate's first time on such a big ship. To his surprise she didn't get to lost, but he thought Ziva would. "Here it is," Ziva yelled at him, with a big smile on her face. Tony quickly checked the numbers and deck and realized she was right. Without getting lost, they found the sergeants bunk. "We found it," she said, proud of herself. "We did," he answered, stepping into the bunk. "You didn't expect it, yes?" she asked him, her Israeli accent present. "No. I didn't," he admitted, searching the bunk. She laughed and started to search the small desk. "He left with speed," she noticed, seeing some clothes and a open closet, the piles of clothing were messy, like someone had taken clothes in a rush. "In a rush, Ziva," he improved her, almost automatically. "Whatever. His bag is missing," she pointed at an empty spot next to the bed. She knew that sailors always had their bags by the bed. "Maybe he just quit," he said, throwing the mattress back in his place, he hadn't find anything useful. "I don't think so, Tony." McGee showed up in the doorway. "Why not, McGee?" Tony looked at him, just like Ziva. McGee felt their eyes and felt his hand sweating. "Well?" Tony looked asking, in the way only he could. "Well, he liked the navy. It was his life," McGee said, his voice shivered, he always did when Tony looked like this. "Who told you?" Ziva asked friendly, she knew Tony intimidated McGee. "His best friend, lieutenant…" he looked down at his PDA. "Morrison," he said. Ziva and Tony glanced at each other shortly, Tony turned his attention back at McGee. "So, does this lieutenant know where our sergeant Harrison is?" Tony asked. "No." McGee looked Tony straight into his eyes, he decided that moment not to be intimidated by Tony again. "Go find it out, then. Probie." Tony knew that would do the trick. "Yes." McGee's decision dropped, he would always be the probie. "Yes what?" Tony asked. "Yes sir." McGee turned and walked away. Ziva punched him in the stomach, he almost collapsed. "What?" he asked, his face painful. "That was not necessary. The poor thing is just doing his job," she snapped at him, her eyes seemed to be on fire. "I know. It's fun, don't you think?" he smirked an rubbed the soar place on his stomach where her elbow had hit him. "No. Come, let's find Gibbs. Here is nothing." She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her. The soft touch of her hand on his, felt good, too good. Suddenly his eye fell on something shiny. "Wait up, Zi." He released his hand and ducked down. Under the bed he found a phone, it probably belonged to Harrison. "Look what I found." He held up the phone and smirked. Ziva smiled, they had a lead. Together they walked away, Ziva's hand slowly moved to Tony's hand and held it gently.

The agents found Gibbs and McGee in the control room on the bridge. "And?" Gibbs asked when he saw them, Ziva quickly let go of Tony's hand. "We found his phone," Tony said, waving with the phone. "He must have dropped it when he left," Ziva thought out loud. "Maybe. McGee, take the phone to Abby," Gibbs said and turned to leave the ship. McGee, Ziva and Tony followed him. "Ziva and Tony, step by his house. Maybe you find a lead," Gibbs said when they reached the truck. "Yes boss," Tony said. They walked away to the sergeants house. Gibbs and McGee stepped in the car and drove off.

* * *

The young woman entered the dark room, the only light came from two broken windows high on the wall. She wore a pair of black boots, army jeans and a black t-shirt. Her long brown hair was in a long pigtail. Self convinced she walked to the middle of the room were a man sat, bounded on a chair, his head hung down. Blood dripped slowly on the ground from his wounds on his face. She narrowed her eyes, she knew she was being watched. She came standing in front of the man. She gave his head a hit, so he would wake up again. Slowly he lifted his head to face a new round of hitting. A glance of recognition slid over his face, he recognized this woman as the woman who dragged him into this hell. She startled for a moment, she barely recognized a face in this. His left eye was all swollen, his lips were broken and blood was dripping out of his nose and mouth. "What did they do to you?" she whispered. A figure showed up out of the shadows, walking to the man in the chair. The mans head fell down again. "He didn't listen to me. Maybe you can try it," the voice had a obvious Arabic accent. It was Taha, a member of this terroristic grouping. "Sure, or else I make him listen," she answered, her voice sounded hard and angry. He chuckled and patted her shoulder. "That's the spirit," he said an pulled back in the shadows. She knew he would listen and she knew that if this man didn't say what he wanted to hear, it would be her head that was rolling. She placed her boot against his head and kicked it. She heard a snap and hoped that she didn't break his neck. "Where is it?" she shouted at him. The man just looked at her, he didn't say anything, he just stared. She hit him hard in his stomach, blood sprayed out his nose and mouth. "I..don't…know." It was barely a whisper. "Don't be stupid. You made it," she said. She lifted his head up again and placed her face closely for his. "I know you know where it is. Tell me," she spit in his face. "They…moved…it," he managed to say. "Where?" She felt pity for him, she believed him. But Taha wouldn't. "The…navy..base in…Norfolk," he whispered. Satisfied she rose and walked away. "Don't kill me." She closed her eyes, she knew he wouldn't make it. She walked out of the building, dying to get some fresh air. She breathed the air in and felt her lungs filling. "Well done," a voice entered her ear and she turned to face the man behind the voice. It was Taha again. She smirked, she hated herself for doing this. "He is pleased with you. You meet him in an hour." He turned and walked back inside. She felt the urge to cheer, but she held it back. Finally her hard work paid off, after two hard months. "You're coming?" she heard Taha calling to her. Quickly she ran back inside, a big smile across her face.

* * *

Ziva and Tony returned at the bull pen. McGee was rambling on his computer and Gibbs was reading in a file. Ziva and Tony ended up in front of Gibbs' desk, Gibbs glanced up at his agents. "Yes?" he asked and waited until one of them started to speak. "He was seen by his house last night," Ziva told him. "But, he wasn't alone. He got picked up by a woman, the neighbor never saw her before. The neighbor noticed she forced him in the car and drove off like crazy," Tony continued enthusiastically. "Does this neighbor catch a license plate?" Gibbs asked, leaning back in his chair. "No." Tony's enthusiasm just flew away. "But I was able to make sketch." Ziva handed him the sketchbook. Gibbs glanced at it and startled. _I've seen this girl before._ He grabbed the sketchbook and ran to the elevator. "What's wrong with him?" she asked Tony, he shrugged. "You never know with Gibbs," he said, walking back to his desk. She stared at the empty desk in front of her and then turned to face Tony. "He looked… shocked," she said finally. "I didn't see it," he answered, lying his legs on the desk and his arms behind his head. Ziva shrugged and sat down behind her desk. Tony thought about Gibbs expression when he saw that sketch, maybe Ziva was right and Gibbs was shocked. What did Gibbs hide?

Gibbs practically stormed into Abby's lab. The goth forensics scientist wasn't surprised to see him this time. "You're getting old, I heard you miles away," she teased him, but he didn't react. "Can you match this sketch?" he asked, fearing the results. "Sure. I'll run it through the database," she said taking over the sketch without looking at it. She scanned the sketch and ran it through the database. The computer bleeped, there was a match. Gibbs and Abby stared at the big screen, while the profile of the match scrolled down. Abby gasped, she recognized the woman. Gibbs grabbed the photo that laid on Abby's desk and held it up, it was the photo of Joey. "It's Joey," Abby whispered in shock…

_To be continued…_

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	3. Strange Behaviour

**Title: Race Against Time: Alfa**

**Chapter ****Two 'Strange Behaviour'**

**Rating:**T  
**Pairing:**Tony/Ziva; Abby/McGee; Gibbs/Jenny; Jimmy P/OC**  
****Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS, nor the character. I do own the character of Joey Todd.**  
****Summary:** Gibbs is surprised when he finds a photo in Kate's diary after her death. The girl looks just like Kate. Gibbs meets this girl Joey, but then she got linked with an terrorist. After she got hurt, Gibbs is willing to look after her. First story in line.R&R  
**Author's Note:**So, here's chapter two. Unfortunately I didn't get any reviews. I really don't want to stop this story, so please let me know what you think of it. And of course if you have some idea's for it, I like to hear them!

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Tony threw some props of paper in McGee's trash, but missed a few times. The props flew too high and landed on McGee's desk. "Do you mind?" Angrily McGee shot a death glance at Tony. "He does." Gibbs gave him a switch head slap, before walking to his desk to get his gun. Ziva noticed Abby standing next to the elevator, she frowned. What was Abby doing up here and why didn't she come further? Tony stood up and took his gun. "Where you think you're going?" Gibbs asked, walking back to the elevator. "With you, boss," Tony answered confused. "No. Take Ziva with you and pick up lieutenant Morrison. Find out if he knew this girl." Gibbs threw the profile of Joey on Tony's desk and walked to the elevator. Tony shortly glanced at the profile, then he looked up to watch Abby and Gibbs stepping into the elevator. "Where are you going, boss?" Tony asked, but didn't get an answer back. He picked up the profile. His eyes widened when he studied the photo better. This girl looked just like Kate. "You coming?" Ziva already stood by the elevator, playing with the keys of the truck. "Yeah." Tony jumped and took a sprint to Ziva. Together they stepped into elevator, Ziva pushed the down button. Tony was silent, staring at the door. Ziva looked at him, observing. This wasn't Tony at all, normally he would go on and on about one of his movies or just tease her. "Tony, what's wrong?" she asked softly. Tony now seemed to wake up and looked down on her. "Nothing," he smiled and stared back at the doors. The photo had reminded him of Kate and it hurted like hell. She didn't believe him, but decide to say nothing about it. She knew he wouldn't talk about it.

* * *

Gibbs drove over the highway in high speed, Abby sat next to him. It was quiet in the car, both dealing with their thoughts. Gibbs hoped Joey would be home, that would probably prove that he was wrong. He hoped he was wrong, he couldn't bare the thought of Kate's daughter being on the wrong path. Suddenly his phone rang, Abby jumped. Gibbs picked up, without slowing down. "Gibbs," he groaned. _"It's McGee here. I ran through the phone records of Harrison, which was a lot." _Abby heard McGee's voice and couldn't help that she grinned. "What did you find, McGee?" Gibbs snapped, he hated it when McGee did this. _"He called a lot with a man called Taha Aalim. Uh-oh," _McGee said. "What?" Gibbs asked and drove off the highway, they almost arrived at the place where Joey lived. _"He is a member of an terroristic grouping and there is a BOLO for him," _McGee said. Gibbs swore under his breath and prayed that Joey wasn't involved with him and that terroristic cel. "Thanks, McGee." Gibbs hung up and turned into Joey's street. He parked the car and turning off the engine. "What are you thinking?" Abby asked soft. "I really hope she's home," was all Gibbs said and got out of the car. Abby followed him and stood next to him while he rang the bell. He glanced at Abby, who's eyes where fixated on the door. The door next door swung open and an old lady appeared in the doorway. "She isn't home. She left two weeks ago, but she never came back," the lady said. Both Gibbs and Abby turned their attention to the lady. "Any idea where she might be?" Gibbs asked her, the lady shook her head. "The night before I heard her arguing with her friend. The next day I saw them leaving, together," she told them. "Was that this man?" Abby showed her the photo of sergeant Harrison, the lady took a moment to study the picture. "No. The man's skin was darker, I don't think he's American. They spoke in strange language," the lady told. Gibbs showed her another photo, from his cell. "Yes, that's him," she said and smiled. Gibbs sighed and walked away. "Thanks, ma'am," he heard Abby say. "What's wrong?" Gibbs turned to face her, she saw he was frowning. "Gibbs?" "Joey's in trouble, the man she was arguing with was Taha Aalim. A terrorist," he told her and walked to the car. "You think she abducted Harrison?" Abby asked, running after him. "Harrison's neighbor saw them together, she forced Harrison in the car. I think so." He stepped in the car and started the engine. Abby quickly got in an slammed the door. "Now what?" she asked, while Gibbs drove away from the apartment. "We find her," he said and his jaw tightened. He barely could believe that Joey was involved.

* * *

Ziva and Tony entered the bull pen to find only McGee at his desk. "Where's Gibbs?" Ziva asked him, walking to his desk. "I don't know. Last time I called him he was on the road," McGee told her, tearing his eyes from his screen. "Did the phone records tell you anything?" Tony asked, he already sat behind his desk. "A lot Tony, we had a great conversation," McGee smirked at Tony and winked at Ziva. Tony saw the winking and felt jealousy coming up. "Uh-oh, trouble," McGee suddenly said and Tony turned to see Fornell walking out of the elevator, he looked angry. "Where's Gibbs?" he asked no one in particular. "Uh, he's not here," McGee dared to say. "I can see that, McGee. Get him down here," Fornell snapped and walked to Gibbs desk. Tony glanced up at him and saw he was sitting behind Gibbs' desk. McGee grabbed his phone and called Gibbs. Fornell was looking around, catching Tony's glance at him. "Don't you have something to do, Dinotzo?" Fornell asked him. At the same moment Gibbs entered the bull pen, with his coffee in his hand. "Uh, boss." Tony tried to warn Gibbs, but was too late. Gibbs walked straight to his desk, his jaw tightened and his eyes fired at Fornell. "Ah, Gibbs, there you are," Fornell grinned and stood up. "What are you doing here, Fornell?" Gibbs asked, glancing at Fornell, who laid back in the chair. "We need to talk." All of a sudden, Fornell had a serious look on his face and stood up. Gibbs just nodded and walked towards the elevator, Fornell followed him. When the elevator arrived, they got in. Tony, Ziva and McGee had followed it, Tony was the first one who spoke. "If I had the guts to do what Fornell did, I would be dead," he declared. "Probably," Ziva answered dryly, returning to her computer. "Is Gibbs going to interrogate lieutenant Morrison?" McGee asked. "I think so. He didn't say anything about it," Tony said, staring at Ziva. She didn't notice his stare, Tim did. A smile slid across his face, he knew what was going on here.

* * *

The woman with the long, brown pigtail walked through the old building that the terrorists had confiscated. She just met the big boss, Chahid, the leader of this grouping. She had read a lot about him, he appeared to be a cruel man. He loved to torture his victims till death. But when she had met him real, she could hardly believe he would do that, that he's the same man. He was so nice to her, he was humanly. She walked past a few dungeons, she heard someone groan. She knew it was the sergeant. Although she knew it wasn't a smart thing to do, she entered the dungeon. The man laid on the dirty floor, groaning in pain. She knelt next to him, she felt sorry for him. He looked up at her, as far as he could. Both of his eyes where swollen. "Why are you doing this to me?" he whispered. "I'm sorry. I'll get you out of here," she promised him. Suddenly a shadow fell into the dungeon. "What are you doing here?" She glanced up and recognized Taha. "I…I just," she mumbled. "Get out of there. We have our information." He grabbed her arm and pulled her out. The door shut with a bang. Taha pinned her at the wall and held his face inches in front of her. "What where you doing?" he asked again. "I…I heard him groan, so I just wanted to make sure he's okay," she said, Taha frightened her a little. "He is a rat, let him rot," he hissed and let her go. "Don't make that mistake again." After that he walked away. She waited until he was around the corner. Then she grabbed her phone and dialed a number. "NCIS…?"

* * *

Gibbs shut the elevator down. Fornell sighed and glanced up at his friend. "What brings you here, Tobias?" Gibbs asked, he wasn't really in the mood for a confrontation with the FBI. Fornell took a file out of his jacket and handed it over to Gibbs. "I heard you were looking for one of my agents," he said. "I am?" Gibbs opened the file and looked at it. His eyes opened wide in surprise…


	4. Beaten Up

**Title:** Race Against Time: Alfa

**Chapter Three 'Beaten Up'  
Rating:** T+  
**Pairing:** Tony/Ziva; Abby/McGee; Gibbs/Jenny; Jimmy P/OC  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS, nor the character. I do own the character of Joey Todd.  
**Summary:** Gibbs is surprised when he finds a photo in Kate's diary after her death. The girl looks just like Kate. Gibbs meets this girl Joey, but then she got linked with an terrorist. After she got hurt, Gibbs is willing to look after her. First story in line.R&R  
**Author's Note: Thanks everyone for the reviews, I really appreciate them :D. Well, here's a new chappie, please let me know what you think!!**

**My special thanks go to Linda, who is a great betareader!**

"_NCIS? I know where sergeant Harrison is. But be careful, it's dangerous here. Come to…No!" _A hard knock sounded, there were sounds of a struggling and a woman screamed. Then the phone clicked, someone had hung up. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and McGee where standing in Abby's lab, listening to the emergency call. Gibbs' face went pale, he recognized the voice as Joey's. "Can you trace this call?" Gibbs asked. "If the phone is turned on, I can." McGee started rambling on the computer. It was silent in the lab, especially Gibbs seemed to be more focused then ever. "Got it," McGee finally said and Abby jumped and hugged him. "Where?" Gibbs asked, trying to figure out where Harrison, and probably Joey, were. "On an abandoned industrypark, south…" McGee told him, turning to face his boss, but Gibbs already had left the lab. "Let's roll, people!" Gibbs voice sounded from the hallway. Ziva, Tony and McGee jumped and ran to the hallway, after Gibbs.

The NCIS truck drove through Washington, Ziva was behind the wheel. Tony wondered if Gibbs want them to get killed, considering it was Gibbs' idea to place Ziva behind the wheel. Tony saw that McGee was wondering the same, according to his scared face. Ziva hit the gas when they turned on the industrypark and drove with high speed along the empty building. Suddenly she was hitting the brakes. "Boss, look!" She pointed at something on the ground. Gibbs jumped out of the car and ran to it. While he came close he saw it was a man, lying on the ground. Ziva, Tony and McGee came after Gibbs. Gibbs kneeled next to the man and turned him. "It's Harrison." In horror McGee hardly recognized the man. On his forehead was a small hole, a bullethole. "Alright, we have a crime scene," Gibbs sighed and stood up. His eyes slid over the building he was standing in front of. He knew Joey was in there, he just felt it in his guts. "Boss, found the bullet!" Tony yelled at Gibbs. Gibbs glanced up at him briefly, gave the building one last look and walked to Tony. "Anyone called Ducky?" he asked. "On his way, boss," Ziva told him while walking back to the body with the camera. Gibbs nodded and made his way to Tony. The bullet got stuck in a piece of metal. Gibbs calculated quickly where the shooter was standing and walked back to the place. He stood across the street and looked around for the shells. Suddenly his eye felt on a pair of tracks. "DiNozzo!" he yelled at Tony and Tony came running to him, he saw the tracks too. "They left," Tony said, studying his boss' face. He wondered what was wrong with him, it was like there was something else then the dead sergeant was bothering him. "See if you can find out what kind of car it is," Gibbs said and stood up. He walked back to the truck.

* * *

Violently she got pulled out of the back of the van, her arms where bound on her back. She had bruises all over her body from the ride. "Walk!" The harsh voice sounded hard in her ear. She narrowed her eyes, the light was bright, too bright. Still she looked up to the sun, it would probably be the last time she saw it. She got pushed in a dark, old building. It looked pretty much the same as the other building, it was abandoned and old. She got pushed and she fell on her knees. When she dared to look up, she felt a boot landing hard on the side of her head. She lost her balance and felt hard. A burning pain shot through her shoulder. "Your trick, calling NCIS, had cost that poor sergeant his life." At first she didn't recognized the harsh voice, but when she looked up she saw Chahid standing in front of her. He kneeled next to her and grabbed her hair to get her up. She let out a scream of pain. "Who are you?" he asked her. "I..told you. I'm Sarah, a good friend of Ari Haswari," she said. "I don't believe you. For who do you work?" he asked, he was about to lose his patience with this…woman. "Nobody," she answered and straightened up her head, so she could look him in the eyes. A kick against her legs made her lose her balance again. When she heard the click of a gun, she knew this was it, this was the end…

* * *

"Boss!" McGee ran out of the elevator, he just came back from Abby's lab. "The surveillance camera at that building? It still works!" he almost yelled. "You got the tape?" Gibbs asked, rising from his chair. "Yeah, boss. Abby is running it now," McGee grinned. "Why didn't you say so?" Gibbs groaned and walked past McGee to the elevator. "I just did," he mumbled and turned to get the elevator, before the doors closed.

Abby stared at the tape, which was paused. She was trying to figure out how she could pixel up this picture, so she could see the faces. On the picture stood a black van, the backdoor was open. Next to it stood three people, two of them where holding the third in between them. She guessed it was a woman, but she wasn't sure. "What do you have, Abs?" Abby jumped when she heard Gibbs' voice so closely to her ear. "Uh, this. I played it back and found this." She pushed a button and the picture got shown on the big screen. "Can you make them sharper?" Gibbs asked, staring at the picture, trying to see the face. "I was just working on it," Abby answered and started typing. "Can I give a hand with that?" McGee showed up next to her. She nodded and grinned, she liked working together with Tim. Slowly the picture got sharper and they were able to see a face. It was the face of the right man, the other two were down. "Is it enough for identification?" Gibbs asked and walked back to Abby. "Yeah, I think so." She glanced up at Gibbs. "Do you think Joey is in danger?" she asked soft, so McGee wouldn't hear them. Although she hadn't met the girl, she felt connected to her in a strange way. Maybe it was because Joey was Kate's daughter. "Yes," Gibbs answered and stared back at the picture. His guts were telling him she was in danger.

Jenny Shepard, director of NCIS, stood above the bullpen. She glanced down and saw Ziva talking on the phone, Tony was…just Tony and McGee seemed to try to find something. Only Gibbs was missing. Ever since this case started, Gibbs was acting strange. He seemed to be obsessed with something. "Spying on my team?" His soft voice suddenly entered her ear and she startled a bit. "No, Jethro, I'm not. "She turned to face him with a grin on her face and stared right into his ice blue eyes. She tried to read what he thought, but she failed once again. "What is it with you and this case?" she asked soft. He sighed and leant against the bar. "There's someone in danger," he told her, carefully not giving away too much. "Who?" she asked, trying to hold his eyes on hers. "Joey Todd," Gibbs finally gave in, he could never lie to Jenny, not Jenny. "Who is Joey Todd?" When she spoke the last name, she startled. Gibbs knew she knew. "Yes, Kate's daughter," he said. "Jethro." Soft she touched his arm, in an attempted to comfort him. She knew how much Kate meant to him. Suddenly his phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs." _"Boss, it's McGee, the van is signalized in the north of the city, in an abandoned block," _McGee told him, Gibbs' face lightened up. "I'm on my way," he told McGee and hung up. He glanced up at Jenny. "The van of the terrorists is found," he told her, a small smile slid over his face. He jumped up and walked to the stairs. "Be careful," she said. "Always am." He glared up and grinned at her. Then he made his way downstairs to get his gun. Ziva, Tony and McGee already stood by the elevator. Jenny watched them get in the elevator. She sighed, every time Jethro left she started worrying.

* * *

This time Gibbs was driving, now Ziva was wondering if he tried to kill them. She looked at Tony, he seemed to be relaxed, but she knew it was just a façade to fool her. Gibbs hit the gas pedal and speeded through the city. "He's still there, boss. They have no idea," McGee told them from the back. A bounce sounded and when Ziva glanced behind her, she saw Tim lying on his back on the floor. She couldn't help but grin at this sight. Quickly McGee tried to get up, but with the next turn, he fell again. "There it is," Tony pointed. Ziva looked up and saw the van. Gibbs hit the brakes and jumped out. Tony followed him and ran to the van, pulling out his gun. Gibbs already stood next to the van, ready to shoot. Tony ran up to the van and at Gibbs' nod, he opened the van. "NCIS!" Gibbs yelled, but the van was empty. "They're gone," Tony stated, looking in the van. Gibbs climbed in to investigate the van. "Boss!" McGee called and Gibbs jumped out the van. He walked to McGee, who stood next to the truck with some sort of equipment to scan body heat through walls. "We have some activity," he said, pointing at the screen. Gibbs saw three, no four, figures in the building in front of them. "We're going in," he decided and made his way to the building. "Aren't we supposed to wait for back-up?" Ziva asked. Suddenly, a shot was heard from inside. "There's no time. We're going in. NOW!" he called angry. Ziva, Tony and McGee ran to him and Gibbs yanked the door open. "NCIS! Get down on the ground!" Gibbs yelled. The three men startled for a moment, then they opened fire. Tony, Ziva and McGee fired back, only Gibbs tried to reach the woman on the ground. Soon the firing was over, Tony and McGee had captured two men. The third man, Hassan, had managed to get out of the fire and out of the building. Ziva ran after him to find him. Gibbs had finally reached the woman. For a moment he thought she was dead, she didn't move at all. He kneeled down and tried to find a pulse. Suddenly she opened her eyes and glanced up at her saver. "Jethro?" she asked soft. "It's okay, Joey. Just stay calm," he said, stroking her hair back. He sighed, she lived…

_To be continued..._


	5. Time For The Truth

**Title: Race Against Time: Alfa**

**Chapter ****Four 'Time For The Truth'**

**Rating:**T+  
**Pairing:**Tony/Ziva; Abby/McGee; Gibbs/Jenny; Jimmy P/OC**  
****Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS, nor the character. I do own the character of Joey Todd.**  
****Summary:** Gibbs is surprised when he finds a photo in Kate's diary after her death. The girl looks just like Kate. Gibbs meets this girl Joey, but then she got linked with an terrorist. After she got hurt, Gibbs is willing to look after her. First story in line.R&R  
**Author's Note:**** Sorry it took a while before updating, I forgot to send this chapter to my beta reader… But, here it is! Thanks for the reviews, keep reviewing, they make me very, very happy!!**

_She had __no idea where she was, but it felt so peaceful. She felt she wasn't alone, but she saw no one. She looked around, but didn't see much, it was all so white and so bright. The pain was gone, just like the guilt she felt against the dead sergeant. It didn't matter anymore that it was probably her fault. Suddenly it was like someone opened a door, bright light poured down. In the light was a figure, she thought it was a woman. "Joey?" she asked soft, it was more like a whisper. She walked towards the woman, but suddenly she got pulled back, out of the bright, white, peaceful area._

Gibbs stroke her hand, since she got out of surgery he had sat next to her bed. He saw her eyes rolling. "Joey?" he asked soft, more like a whisper. He saw the heart monitor, her heart seemed to slow down, too slow. "Don't give up on me, please," he begged her, stroking her damaged face. The face that reminded him of Kate. After the shooting, the paramedics had arrived and stabilized her to transport her to the hospital. He couldn't ride along with her, he wasn't related to her. So he helped his people to take the terrorists to NCIS and then drove off to the hospital. When he arrived they told him she was in surgery, so he had to wait for her return. When she returned he sat next to her bed, waiting for her to wake up. He didn't know why he did it, probably because she was Kate's girl and he felt he had to protect her. Something he couldn't do for Kate. Kate. He missed her, the thought of her made him feel like crying. Instead of crying, he kept his eyes on Joey. The doctor who operated on Joey had told him that there were severe injuries and he wasn't sure if Joey could walk, ever again.

Outside the room where Tony and Ziva were standing, they looked at Gibbs. "Who is she?" Ziva asked out loud, Tony was wondering the same. "She to young to be his new girlfriend..oempf." Ziva had hit him in the stomach, again. "Okay, sorry. She does look familiar, I don't know what," he said, staring at the girl. "Sure she not one of your ex's?" she asked sarcastically. He looked down on her and grinned. "No. I would have remembered," he declared. She frowned and glanced up. "You remember all your ex's?" He hesitated, no he couldn't remember them all. "It's not one of my ex's," he said and stared back inside. Was he seeing it right, was Gibbs crying? It looked that way. "Whoever it is, she's important to him," she said soft. Tony nodded and glanced at her. "Don't do that ever again," he whispered. She glanced up, not having a clue what he was talking about. "Do what?" she asked. "Going solo," he said, staring back at Gibbs. "Tony, I'm a big girl," she said, she knew that it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but she's a assassin for God's sake. "Even big girls can get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt." He turned to face her, he looked vulnerable. She smiled at him and touched his face. "I promise I won't do it again," she promised him. He nodded and felt the urge to kiss her. Instead of that he glanced at his watch and cleared his throat. "I'm going back to NCIS, to interrogate that guy. You want a ride?" he asked her and hoped she would say yes, so that they could spent 20 minutes together. "No, Gibbs might need a ride back," she answered, still glancing at Gibbs. "Okay. See you later then." He turned and walked away. "O, Tony?" He turned his head and saw her watching him. "We're still on for tonight?" she asked. He grinned, it was movie night. "Of course, Zi, why not?" he smirked and disappeared around the corner. She grinned, she was always looking forward to movie night with Tony. She turned back to watch Gibbs and this strange girl. Only, something had changed, Gibbs was gone. She frowned, she had turned her back for what, five seconds? "Where's Tony going?" His voice behind her startled her and she jumped. She turned to face Gibbs behind her. "Don't do that," she said. He just stared at her, waiting for her answer. "Tony went to NCIS, to interrogate one of the terrorists," she told him. "Hell he isn't. That guy is mine," he grumbled and walked back into the room to get his coat. Surprised she followed him outside, to his car. He got in and started the engine. Quickly Ziva stepped in and the car drove away. She thought about asking Gibbs about this girl, but when she saw his angry face, she stayed silent. The ride to NCIS was quick and silent. She followed him into the building and in the elevator. She studied the back of his head and was wondering what was bothering him. "How's the girl?" she asked soft. For a moment she thought he ignored her, but then he spoke. "She's still asleep. The bullet went straight into her spine. The doctor is not sure if she will be able to walk." After his words, it was silent in the elevator. The elevator reached the right floor and the doors slid open. Short she laid her hand on his shoulder, to let him know she was there for him. Then he made his way to the interrogation room. Ziva followed him and entered the dark room, next to the interrogation room where Tony and Taha sat. She wasn't alone in the room, McGee stood in front of the window. Ziva saw how Gibbs sent Tony away and started the interrogation. _"So, Taha Aalim." _Gibbs looked up at Taha, who looked stubborn past Gibbs. _"Who are you working for?" _Gibbs asked. Tony entered the dark room and stood next to Ziva. "Did I miss something?" he asked, he smirked at Ziva. "Nope. Gibbs is starting all over again," McGee told him, staring at Taha. "What do you think, Ziva?" he asked the Israeli. "He's not going to talk," was her clear answer, she knew his type. They're all willing to die for their country. "So, how are we going to prove that they killed our sergeant and beaten up that girl?" Tony asked. "Evidence." Abby showed up behind them and smiled. "If we have proof enough, we'll nail them," she said, she had a dark look in her eyes when she spotted Taha. "Is that one of them?" she asked. "Yes, we believe he is the driver," Ziva told her and glanced at her. Abby had the same look in her eyes as Gibbs, what was up with them? "Can I help you with the evidence, Abby?" she asked friendly. She was determinate to find out what was bothering her and Gibbs. "No, thanks. I think I can handle it," Abby answered, she loved to work alone. "That girl you found, how is she?" Abby asked, turning to Tony. "She's still unconscious after surgery. A bullet hit her in the back and damaged her spine badly," Ziva answered for Tony. Abby nodded, smiled at Ziva and left again. "How did you know that?" Tony asked surprised. "I asked Gibbs." Ziva glanced at the interrogation room and saw that Gibbs was getting pissed. _"We know you're involved with this cell. What is your roll in it?" _Gibbs asked furious. Taha leant into him, placing his elbows on the table. "I told you. I drive," he answered with a heavy accent. "Where's that accent from, Ziva?" McGee asked, presuming Ziva would know. "I'm not a living dictionary, McGee," she snapped and glanced at his feared face. "But I guess he speaks Arabic, maybe from Afghanistan or Irak," she continued with a softer voice and smirked at McGee, who still looked a little pale from fear. "Good guess, Zee…" she send Tony a death glare, he only may call her 'Zi' when they're alone. "..vah. He's from Irak," he said, looking in the folder. Ziva grinned.

Gibbs entered Abby's lab, the music was loud and she was bouncing around a table full of evidence. For a moment he looked at his forensics goth, then he walked towards her. Out of nowhere he placed a Caf-Pow! on the desk. "Gibbs!" she jumped up and hugged him. "Thanks." She smirked and took the Caf-Pow! "Did you break that man?" she asked, while zipping of her drink. "Not yet." Gibbs stared at the table full of evidence. "You think you can prove that one of these guys shot sergeant Harrison?" he asked her. "I think so," Abby answered and walked to the other side of the table. "You think?" Gibbs gave her one of his glares, Abby giggled. "I'm sure, Gibbs," she grinned, Gibbs couldn't scare her. "Good." He walked off to the door, but she stopped him. "Any news on Joey?" she asked soft, grabbing his arm. "Not yet. I'm going to her now." His eyes were suddenly gentle, soft. "I'll keep you up to date. Promise." He touched her cheek shortly and left. She turned on her heels and walked back to the table.

Gibbs entered the bullpen, Tony, Ziva and McGee were working quietly. Gibbs was surprised, most of the time they were arguing with each other. He frowned and walked to his desk to get his gun and badge. He was ready for a night at the hospital. "Goodnight, everyone," he said, while heading to the elevator. "Uh, boss?" Gibbs turned to see that McGee was standing and pretty nervous. "What is it, McGee?" he asked abrupt. "Well, we…" he glanced at Tony and Ziva, not sure how to say this. "We want to know who that girl in the hospital is," Ziva said, glancing up at Gibbs and hoping she wouldn't get killed by one of his glares. Gibbs was surprised, he hadn't expected this question. He took a deep breath, it was time for the truth. "Her name is Joey, Joey Todd," he said, facing his team. He saw that McGee slowly sat down and Tony's 'always-there-grin' had disappeared. Only Ziva didn't look surprised. "Todd?" Tony finally asked, Gibbs nodded. "As in…family of Kate?" McGee asked, his face was in shock. "Yes. It's her daughter." Gibbs turned and walked to the elevator, leaving his team in shock. "Kate had a daughter? Hinky," Tony smirked, just the way he coped with everything. Ziva sent him a death glare and then headed to McGee. "You're alright?" she asked, looking down on the junior field agent. He just nodded, he thought he had dealt with Kate's death, but he thought wrong. The pain was still there.

She slowly opened her eyes, the lights were bright. Was she back in the bright, white room? She didn't think so, she felt pain and regret. She narrowed her eyes against the light and discovered a figure next to her bed. She groaned a little, her shoulder was aching. The figure moved and a face that appeared above her sighed. The face looked familiar, she figured out she saw him before. "Jethro?" she asked soft, she remembered him. "Ssssh, don't talk. It's okay, you're going to be fine," he said soft and stroke her hair. Suddenly she became aware of something. "I…I can't move my legs." In horror she stared at the face above her…


	6. Flashes

**Title: Race Against Time: Alfa**

**Chapter ****Five 'Flashes'**

**Rating:**T+  
**Pairing:**Tony/Ziva; Abby/McGee; Gibbs/Jenny; Jimmy P/OC**  
****Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS, nor the character. I do own the character of Joey Todd.**  
****Summary:** Gibbs is surprised when he finds a photo in Kate's diary after her death. The girl looks just like Kate. Gibbs meets this girl Joey, but then she got linked with an terrorist. After she got hurt, Gibbs is willing to look after her. First story in line.R&R  
**Author's Note:**** I made a timejump, six months later. The italic alinea's are flashbacks, so you will know what happened in that past months ;) I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think! **

**Thanks for the review, Betherzz!**

Tony stepped out of the elevator, ready for another day at work. He had a good night, no, a great night. He threw his backpack behind his desk and walked to Ziva's desk, who was already working. "Good morning, sunshine," he smirked when she glanced up at him. "Let me guess, you had a guest last night, yes?" she asked him. Tony reacted surprised. "How did you do that?" he asked, stepping back. " 'Cause you're predictable," Gibbs answered and a head slap followed directly. "Thanks boss," Tony said and touched the back of his head. He turned and walked back to his desk. Half way he stopped, in front of the bullpen sat a young woman in a wheelchair, she grinned. "Joey, you're released," he smirked and walked towards her. "Yeah, finally," she answered and smiled at him. In the past six months she met Gibbs' team. She could clearly remember the first time they visit her.

_A little bored she watched the TV. There was not much on it, mostly tel__ sell. She was bored, definitely. She looked around, her wheelchair was to far away and besides that, she would need some help to get in the stupid thing. She hated it, but she needed it so hard. Without, she couldn't do anything. Suddenly she heard talking outside the room, she heard a lot of voices. They came closer and closer, 'till the door opened and Jethro came in. "I've got you some company. Meet my team," he smirked and one by one they came in, Tony, McGee, Ziva and Abby. She was most surprised by Abby. Jethro got a goth on his team? Wicked! She smiled at them, inviting them. "Team, this is Joey Todd," Gibbs introduced her, she heard a little pride in his voice. "Hi, I'm Abby." The goth girl came towards her and shook her hand. "I work in the lab, I'm the forensics miracle, according to Gibbs." She giggled when she glanced at Gibbs. Tony came standing next to Abby and smirked at her, Joey immediately liked him. "I'm Anthony DiNozzo, but everyone calls me Tony. Accept Gibbs." Joey grinned, she kind of figured that one out. "And this is Probie." Tony pushed McGee towards him. "Actually, I'm Timothy McGee," he said, a little nervous. Joey smiled at him. "I'm not going to eat you," she joked and winked. McGee smiled back. Joey glanced curiously at Ziva, the woman hadn't said a thing, she was just observing. Joey couldn't read Ziva, she wasn't sure what to think of her. Finally, after Ziva realized that everyone had been introduced, she stepped forward and offered Joey her hand. "Ziva David," she simply said. "Nice to meet you," Joey said, staring into Ziva's dark eyes. Nope, not readable, she thought and let Ziva's hand go._

"Joey's going to join the team," Gibbs said, ripping Joey out of her memories. She saw that Abby had come out of her lab, she was smirking at her. Joey winked at her and also saw Ducky standing next to Abby. Behind him stood a long, lanky man with glasses. She didn't know him, but he intrigued her. "As a field agent?" Tony asked, although he already knew the answer. Joey smirked at him, she liked his jokes. "Sure, DiNozzo, are you going to carry me up on each and every stair?" she smirked. "No. Probie is," Tony answered quick. "She's going to help Abby down in the lab," Gibbs said, ignoring Tony completely. Joey drove of to Abby to join her in the lab. "Welcome, Joey," Ducky said and laid his hand short on her shoulder. Joey looked up at him smiling. "Thanks Duck." "Come on, we've got work to do," Abby said, bouncing through the hall way. Joey laughed and joined her in the elevator.

While making their way to a new crime scene, Ziva remembered the time she entered Joey's room to visit her and find it empty.

_Ziva walked back to the hallway to catch a nurse. Finally she found one at the nurse station. "Have you any idea where miss Todd is?" she asked friendly. "Yes, she has therapy now," the nurse told her friendly. Normally they wouldn't tell visitors this kind of things, but she knew Ziva. "Thanks." The Israeli took a sprint to catch the elevator which was about to shut. She almost jumped into it an__d pushed the button down. She found herself in an empty elevator and settled herself on the back wall of the elevator. She was doing this for the past month, stimulating Joey not to give up. She didn't know when she started to care so much about this girl, maybe from the first time they met. The doors opened and Ziva walked into the therapy room. Against the walls there where some climbing frames and on the roof where hanging a few ropes. She founds Joey in the back, struggling to get in her wheelchair from the ground. When the young woman got Ziva in sight, she looked relieved. "Zi, thank God you're here. Please tell him he's a bully," she complained. Ziva laughed and nodded at the therapist sitting on the bench. "Why?" Ziva asked, looking down on the struggling Joey. " 'Cause he won't help me." Joey looked up at Ziva and knew Ziva wasn't going to say anything. "Well, then you have to help yourself, yes?" Ziva said and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Joey sighed and tried to push herself up. After a couple of minutes she managed to get back in her chair. "And don't you dare to throw me out again, I've got my personal Mossad agent here. She kicks your ass," Joey threatened her therapist. "I won't. It's enough for today," he laughed and stood up. "She's all yours," he winked at Ziva and walked away. "Finally," Joey sighed and glanced up at Ziva. Her face was down. "Sorry, I shouldn't have brought up Mossad, should I?" Joey asked carefully, Ziva's moods were unpredictable when it came to the Mossad. "It's fine. Where you want to go?" Ziva asked, forgetting her thoughts about Mossad. "Shall we go to the restaurant? My treat." Enthusiastically she drove away in her wheelchair, Ziva followed her with a smile. Joey always seemed to make her smile._

"Ziva!" Gibbs' voice entered her ears and she startled. "Sorry, Gibbs," she apologized and focused on the crime scene. A dead sailor had been found in his own backyard and it wasn't a nice sight. The sailor's clothes where ripped apart he had cuts and bruises and all over his body. "Someone just tortured him to death," Tony stated when he saw the body. "Looks that way," Ziva answered and squatted to take a good picture of the body. She thought she got used to this sort of things, but it didn't get any easier. "McGee, you go inside, see if you can find any evidence. DiNozzo, you take the interviews," Gibbs said and walked to Ziva. "Who do I have to interview? The cat?" Tony smirked, there was no one. Gibbs only stared at his senior field agent. "I'll interview the neighbors." Tony turned and walked away. Gibbs turned back to Ziva. "What do we have?" he asked her. "Not much. I couldn't find any ID. Perhaps McGee will find it," she answered and stood up. Gibbs walked around the body, looking for more evidence that linked to the suspect. "Gibbs! Got something!" Gibbs turned his head, but didn't see Ziva. Suddenly she came out some bushes, with a knife in her gloved hand. "Good job. Bag and tag and get it to Abby and Joey," he said. Ziva nodded and putted the knife in an evidence bag.

McGee walked through the empty house. It was clean and neat, almost to neat for a man, he thought. On the table he found a passport and identity labels, just like the one marines wore. He picked them up and read the name. 'Logan, M' followed by some numbers. McGee took some pictures of it and bagged it for Abby and Joey. McGee smiled at the thought of Joey joining the team. He liked her, a lot.

_He walked through the corridor, to Joey's room. She immediately had won his heart, from the moment they met. He walked into the room, seeing Joey behind her laptop in her wheelchair. When she heard his footsteps, her head popped up and she smiled. "Hey Tim," she greeted him. "Hey, Joes," he greeted her back and took place on her bed. "Done working?" she asked him. __"Yep, all the dirty bags are locked," he joked. A shadow of hate slid over her face. "Good. Then I can sleep well tonight," she joked back, but he had seen the hate on her face. He decided to let it rest, he didn't want to open old wounds. "So, what where you doing?" he asked her, quickly changing the subject. "Doing some research, cracking up my forensics study," she told him. "You did forensics?" he asked surprised, he never had thought that of her. "Yeah, it always intrigued me, from when I was a little kid," she said. "And now I'm stuck in a wheelchair, I can't be a field agent anymore." He heard the pain in her voice and he felt the urge to hug her. Abby would have done it, but he wasn't Abby. Instead he shortly touched her arm. She glanced at him and cracked a smile. "I'll survive," she assured him. Suddenly his phone rang and he took his phone. "McGee. Yes. Okay, I'm on my way." He hung up and looked up at Joey. "Guess not all the dirty bags are locked," she said, smirking. "Unfortunately not," he agreed and stood up. "See you next time," he said and left the room. Joey followed him with her eyes, she would kill to go with him. Instead of that, she turned back to her research…_

Ziva, Tony, McGee and Gibbs entered the bullpen, they just returned from the crime scene. "I'll take the evidence down to the lab," Tony offered and took the box with evidence. He walked to the elevator and pushed the button. Impatiently he waited for the door to open. The doors slid open and Tony got in, pushing another button to go down. Just before the doors closed, Ziva jumped into the elevator. "Need to see Ducky," she explained when she saw his face. The doors closed and the elevator started his way down. "I missed you last night," she whispered, a smile slid over her face. Tony grinned at her. "Missed you too." He leant to her, to give her a quick kiss, but the doors opened. They arrived at the lab. "You'll get it," he promised and stepped out. Ziva smiled and the doors closed again. He made his way to the lab, still with a grin. "Ladies, I've got work for you," he said and placed the box on the table. "Sssh, I was just about to fall asleep," Joey teased him and signed the papers for him. "Not anymore then. Where's Abs?" he asked, looking around for the goth. "Here!" She entered the lab from the other room behind the lab. "What do you have?" she asked and peaked in the box. "Not much, I'm afraid. We got the knife, his identity labels from the navy and his keys," he told them, while Abby was placing the items on the table. "Shall I run the test on the knife?" Joey asked, she had to get used to the fact she was working together. She was used to working alone. "Yeah, good idea. Then I'll work with the rest," Abby said. "Have fun." Tony turned and walked out of the lab. Joey glanced up at Abby. "Are you okay with the fact I'm your assistant? I mean, I know you love to work alone," she said, unsure of how Abby would react. Abby looked up, she did like to work alone. "Well, I think I can work with you. But, it's my lab, so my rules," she declared finally. Joey grinned relieved. "Deal." They grinned at each other. "You've got work to do." Abby pointed at the knife and Joey pulled her gloves on and started the tests.

Tony was on his way home in his car. The radio was on, music filled the car. He remembered a conversation between him and Joey, when she was in rehab.

"_So, you were my mothers partner?" Joey suddenly asked Tony. They were on their way to the living room. "Yes, for two years," he answered, remembering the times he worked close with Kate. "How was she?" she wanted to know. "She was good. A great agent and a great person. She stayed with me when I had the plaque, I still don't know why. But she was there, the whole time. But the point was, she wasn't sick, she was free to go," he told. "You liked her," Joey stated and was wondering if Tony… "Yes, I did. But like a brother. Of course, I had my fantasy's, but I have never slept with her," he said quickly. Joey grinned, apparently Tony could read minds or something. "You where thinking of that, right?" he asked, but when he saw her grin he knew she was. "You naughty…" he smirked. "I'm from flesh and blood, just like you," she laughed and entered the living room. Tony shook his head and followed her._

Joey made her way up, she was ready to go home. When she entered the bullpen, she saw that everyone had left, except Gibbs. She rolled down to his desk. "Still working?" she asked him. He glanced up to the girl whom he'd saved. "Yeah, there's still a murderer out there," he answered. She nodded and remained silent. Her thoughts went back to the time of her undercover operation. "I was wondering, Gibbs. What happened to Taha and Cahid?" she finally asked. Gibbs looked up, surprised by her question. He thought she just forgot. "We had to let them go. Lack of evidence," he told her carefully. She nodded, she kind of expected that. That sort of guys were hard to catch. "I'm going home. See you tomorrow, Gibbs." She rolled away, to the elevator. "Yeah, see you tomorrow," he answered soft. He had noticed the pain and hate on her face when it came to that subject. He felt sorry for her. The guys had ruined her life, forever…

_He got op his feet when the bed returned to the room where he was waiting for the past seven hours. The nurses installed all the equipment and left him alone. He stood there, just staring at this broken woman. He had saved out of the claws of death, but for how long? He carefully took her hand in his hand, it was cold. He tried to warm it, but didn't succeed. He sighed, what if she died anyway? What if there was to much brain damage? What kind of life would she have then? He shrugged, he should get rid of these thought__s. 'Think positive' he heard Abby say. She would be okay and he would tell her all about her mother. How he had loved her mother, although Kate had never known. He didn't get the chance to tell her, but he would tell this girl. He sat back in the chair and stared at the white face. Slowly the sleep took over and his eyes closed…_

**I know you guys are reading, 'cause I checked the stats. Please hit the review button!**


	7. Terrifying Discovery

**Title: Race Against Time: Alfa**

**Chapter ****Six 'Terrifying Discovery'****  
****Rating:**T+  
**Pairing:**Tony/Ziva; Abby/McGee; Gibbs/Jenny; Jimmy P/OC**  
****Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS, nor the character. I do own the character of Joey Todd.**  
****Summary:** Gibbs is surprised when he finds a photo in Kate's diary after her death. The girl looks just like Kate. Gibbs meets this girl Joey, but then she got linked with an terrorist. After she got hurt, Gibbs is willing to look after her. First story in line. R&R  
**Author's Note:**** I figured out that this story needed some Tiva ;) So here it is, I hope you like it :D Let me know what you think, please review!**

Ziva was on her way home. A grin came across her face when she though of her short conversation with Tony in the elevator. It was a shame the elevator reached his stop that soon. She never thought she could love someone again, her Mossad training had learned her to feel nothing. That made it easier to kill, they always taught her. Now she was finally able to feel something again. She parked her car on the parking space in front of her apartment and got out of the car. She sighed, another night alone. She doubted if she'd call Joey to keep her company, but she figured out Joey would be exhausted. She climbed up the stairs and got into her apartment. She dropped her keys and her coat. She switched on the light and got in the living room. "That took you some time." The voice came from the couch, she saw a man sitting, but couldn't see his face. She reached for her gun. The man turned his face and she recognized… "Tony?" He smiled and jumped on his feet. He walked towards her and took her face in his hands. He kissed her soft on the lips. "I always keep my promise," he whispered. She smiled and kissed him again, his arms wrapped around her back and he pulled her closer to him. She had mistaken, she wouldn't be alone this night. "So, what movie is it going to be?" she smirked, unwrapping his arms. A little disappointed he let her go, maybe he was going to quickly. "Bedazzled," he said and pulled the dvd out of his bag. "Okay," she said and installed herself on the couch. He placed the dvd in the player and took place next to her. He sighed, he had to be careful with her. Suddenly he felt her hand searching for his. She glanced up at him and smiled. He grabbed her hand and was glad she wasn't angry.

Petty Officer Joël Hanks just got home from a mission in Iraq. He was glad he was home, he was sick and tired of this war. Luckily for him he would be honorably discharged within two weeks, so there wasn't a chance he had to return. He opened his front door and got in. He dropped his bag and keys. He didn't have a wife or girlfriend and his parents died in an car accident, four years ago. But now he had the chance to look out for his soul mate. He grinned at the thought and walked into his kitchen. Suddenly something hit him on the head and he collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

He groaned when a phone started to ring. His hand slipped in his bag and searched for the phone. "DiNozzo," he mumbled, not happy with the interrupting call. "What? Where?" He jumped up, clearly awake. "Okay. I'll be there. Yes, I'll call Ziva," he promised and hung up. For a moment he stared into the darkness, then he turned his head to see her lying next to him. After the movie had finished, they both had fell asleep on the couch. He had woken up two hours later and had turned off the TV and had found a blanket. She snored a little and he grinned. "Why do you have to call me?" she mumbled sleepy. "Another body is found," he told her and stroke her hair back. She groaned, it was in the middle of the night. She heard him standing up from the couch and going to the bathroom. She crawled from the couch and joined him in the bathroom. "You do realize we can't arrive there together," she mentioned. He nodded. "I have actually thought about that," he answered and fixed his hair. "You did? So you do have brains," she teased him, slipping into a clean t-shirt. He smirked and pulled her in her arms for a kiss. His lips touched hers and she closed her eyes to enjoy the moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "We have to go. I think Gibbs is already there," she mumbled, hating to interrupt the kiss. He nodded and let her go. He followed her with his eyes while she walked away. "You coming?" she called him. Quickly he jumped on his feet and followed her down.

Gibbs was the first who arrived at the crime, he hadn't expected it differently. He wasn't asleep when he got the call, he was just working on his boat again. So it didn't take him long to get here. He got out of his car and looked around him. It was still dark outside, though it wouldn't take long before day would kick in. A metrol police agent came out the house and spotted Gibbs. "Special Agent Gibbs?" he asked, he had heard about this man. "That's me. What do you got?" Gibbs asked. "A dead Petty Officer, the sight is truly disgusting," the agent told him, Gibbs noticed he looked a bit pale. "Okay, thanks. You secured the crime scene?" Gibbs wanted to know. The agent nodded and Gibbs got in. A car pulled up and stopped abrupt, it was a red Mini Cooper. According to the drive style, it had to be Ziva, Gibbs thought. And indeed, the young Israeli assassin got out the car and walked towards Gibbs. "Morning, Gibbs," she greeted him cheerful. "Morning, Ziva. We have a dead petty officer," Gibbs informed her and they walked to the kitchen. Ziva held her breath when she saw the body. All over his body where cuts, blood was all over him and the floor. Gibbs didn't move a muscle and squatted down. "It looks the similar to the previous one," he stated and got through the pockets. "No ID either," he said and glanced up at Ziva, who looked a little pale. "You had breakfast?" he asked. Ziva shook her head. "Not yet," she answered. "I'll get the camera," she said and walked away. In the doorway she met Tony, who looked worried at her. "You okay?" he asked soft. Ziva nodded and made her way out. "Morning, boss," Tony greeted his boss when he entered the room. "Didn't we have this earlier?" he asked when he saw the body. "Yep. Yesterday," Gibbs said and stood up. He looked around the kitchen. "You're looking for this?" Ziva entered the kitchen again, with a knife in her hand. This one was smaller then the other one. "Where did you find it?" Gibbs asked and took over the knife and studied it. "Outside, next to the door," Ziva said, while she squatted down next to the body. Gibbs nodded quietly, it seemed to be the same working style. "Bag and tag it for Abby and Joey," he said and stood up. Ducky and Jimmy entered the kitchen. "My dear," Ducky sighed and squatted down. Quickly he turned to his work, knowing how impatient Gibbs was.

After a restless night, Joey entered the NCIS building. She quickly drove to the elevator and pushed the button. She whipped her hair back and rolled into the elevator when the doors slid open. She pushed the button and turned her wheelchair. The doors started to close, she wondered if Abby was already working. "Hold the elevator!" a rushed voice called and just when the doors closed, a hand slid between them. The doors opened again and the same long, lanky man that was with Ducky the other day appeared. Quickly he got in. "Sorry," he apologized. "Don't be," she answered. "It's a…" "A sign of weakness," he interrupted her and grinned. "You're Abby new assistant, right?" he asked. She nodded and glanced up at him. He had a silly look with glasses that looked too big for his face. "I'm Jimmy Palmer, doctor Mallard's assistant," he said and offered her his hand. She accepted it with a bright smile. "Joey Todd," she said. The elevator reached the second floor and they got out. "Well, I'll see you later," she said to him and drove of to the bullpen. Jimmy followed her with his eyes, he felt his heart pounding in his chest. "What is it, Palmer? You looked like you've seen a ghost." Tony stood in front of him, wondering why Jimmy was staring like this. "No. The opposite," Jimmy grinned at Tony and made his way to autopsy. Tony turned back frowning at his desk. "What are you frowning at?" Ziva asked him curiously. "I think the gremlin is high," he answered, still surprised by Jimmy's appearance. "Who? Palmer?" McGee asked, making his way to Tony's desk. "Yeah, he looked like he just saw a ghost, but he said he saw the opposite," Tony told them. "So, he saw an angel, yes?" Ziva stated and leant back. "I didn't see one and I think I should be seeing them too, right? I mean…" "Maybe you need to buy some glasses," Gibbs replied, entering the bullpen, with his coffee in his right hand. "Maybe I'll do that, boss," Tony said. McGee quickly made his way back to his desk. "I think it will look cute on you, Tony," Ziva teased him. Tony smirked at her. "What do we have?" Gibbs asked, ignoring Ziva's teasing. "We found out that they were both working in the technical sector," McGee began, raised both profiles of the victims on the plasma screen. "Yes. Major Davidson…" Tony pointed at the right profile. "Worked at the Pentagon. Petty Officer Hanks worked as techie in Iraq, he just returned from a six months tour," he continued, walking up to McGee. "They didn't know each other," Ziva told the rest. "Do we have a suspect?" Gibbs asked, staring at the profiles. " No. There were no finger prints on the first knife. Perhaps on the second one," McGee said. Gibbs nodded and walked to his desk. "McGee…" he began. "I'll start with the phone records," he filled in and walked back to his desk. "Tony…" Gibbs turned to his senior agent. "I'll contact their CO's." Tony turned on his heels to head back to his desk. Gibbs glanced up at Ziva. "I'll go through the financials," she answered. Satisfied Gibbs stood up, a smile played across his face.

Abby entered her lab, finding Joey at the table with evidence. "We have new evidence," Joey said when she saw Abby. "Another murder?" Abby assumed, looking at the table. "Yep. Same way, the murderer left the knife at the crime scene again," Joey filled her in and glanced up at Abby. "Let's hope he or she made a mistake, then," Abby spoke, while putting on her lab coat. "I don't think so," Joey answered and took the second knife out of the bag to give it to Abby. "Why not?" Abby looked surprised at her assistant, who looked worried. "This…case, it looks familiar. I'm not happy about it," she said, hoping she would be wrong, that there would be fingerprints on the knife. "Familiar? How?"Abby asked curious, Joey talked in riddles and she hated it when people did that. "A couple of years ago I worked on a case, a serial killer. He killed only technical marines and only guys. We never got him and lost track of him after…O no!" In horror realization she stared up at Abby. "What?" "McGee," Joey whispered. "We lost track after he killed our technical detective. McGee is in danger!" she continued, seeing Abby's puzzled face. "Are you sure?" Abby asked. Joey nodded silent and looked at the knife in Abby's hand. Quickly Abby finished the test, the knife was clean. In horror the two girls looked at each other. "We need to talk to Gibbs," Abby decided and ran out of the lab. Joey followed her as soon as she could…


	8. Old Case, New Team

**Title: Race Against Time: Alfa**

**Chapter ****Seven 'Old Case, New Team'****  
****Rating:**T+  
**Pairing:**Tony/Ziva; Abby/McGee; Gibbs/Jenny; Jimmy P/OC**  
****Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS, nor the character. I do own the character of Joey Todd.**  
****Summary:** Gibbs is surprised when he finds a photo in Kate's diary after her death. The girl looks just like Kate. Gibbs meets this girl Joey, but then she got linked with an terrorist. After she got hurt, Gibbs is willing to look after her. First story in line.R&R  
**Author's Note:**** Another update! I want to thank Betherzzz for her loyal reviewing and Linda for the beta reading, thanks girls!**

**The **_**italic **_**lines are flashbacks.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please, review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Gibbs rubbed his forehead, he felt a headache coming up. Behind him were Tony, Ziva and Joey arguing about the case. "How can you be so sure?" he heard Tony asking. " 'Cause it's too similar," Joey explained. "Maybe it's a copycat," Ziva suggested, trying to calm her teammates down. "Maybe, but I don't think so," Joey answered and turned her face to Gibbs. "You asked that case up?" he asked her, turning to his team. "Yeah, it's on the way," she told him, she looked serious. "When is it here then?" Gibbs asked impatiently. "Now," McGee answered and jumped up. Gibbs glanced at him and McGee put it on the plasma screen. "Three dead Marines, one dead technical agent," McGee told them, he had quickly read the file. Joey watched as the photo's came up on the screen, the photo of the technical agent did look her way. She had tried to burry the memories of that case, of that time. "Joey, what can you tell us?" Gibbs asked, getting Joey's attention. He saw her reaction at the old case and wondered what had happened. "Well, the murderer left no track. But with every case…" Joey drove to McGee's computer and placed some new pictures on the screen, pictures of knifes, four in total. "He left the knife, without fingerprints. Next to that, he left the dog tags on the table. I really have no idea why," she informed the team. "Any suspects?" Gibbs asked. Joey nodded and showed another picture. "Dave Robertson. He knew all four victims. All four of them turned him down for a job at the navy," she said, she felt her anger growing inside. "With all of the four murders he didn't have an alibi, but there was no prove or confession," she ended and came from behind the desk. Gibbs nodded and thought for a moment. "Where is he now?" he wanted to know. "No idea. He fled after he killed..Greg." She sighed when she said his name. "Okay. McGee, track him down. Tony, check if he has any connection with Hanks and Logan. Ziva.." "I'll check his background," she filled in and turned to her computer, just like Tony and McGee. Gibbs turned to Joey, who was still staring at the screen. A lonely tear slid over her cheek. "You're okay?" he asked softly. She startled a bit and wiped the tear away. "Yeah. There is something else," she said soft, so only Gibbs would hear her. "I'm afraid he's going after McGee. It's his pattern," she said, glancing up. Gibbs nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll keep an eye on him," he promised her, he had thought about the same. She nodded and stared back at the screen. "What do you want Abby and me to do?" she asked with a shaking voice. "Run the evidence, that what we have now and the old. Maybe we missed something," he said. "Yes boss." She drove down to the elevator and pushed the button. She ran with a hand through her hair, regretting the fact she let out a tear. She promised herself not to do that, not in front of anyone. The doors slid open and she got in. She thought about the case that started so many years ago…

_The ring on her finger shined bright, the smile on her face was even brighter. "Wow, he finally did it!" Her partner Janice jumped and took her hand. "Yes. Last night," she smiled, remembering how he kneeled on one knee and popped the question. Without hesitating she had said yes. "And, when is it?" Janice asked excited. "We don't have a date yet, but you'll be the first to hear," she laughed and sat behind her desk. She turned to her colleague and fiancé. He smiled at her and winked. She returned his smile. "Are you lovebirds done?__" The harsh voice of their team leader snapped through the air. "We have a dead guy from the navy. Let's roll!" They quickly got their gear and followed the man. She had no idea that this case would turn her world upside down, for ever…_

She shook her head, like she would shake off the memory. Quickly she whipped away the tears that had came out of the memory. The elevator reached the lab and the doors slid open. She drove out and almost crashed into Jimmy. "Hey!" he said surprised. Joey glanced up and smiled at him. Suddenly he looked worried. "Y..you okay?" he asked quietly. She nodded silent, she wasn't able to talk at the moment. Her emotions were too strong and she was afraid to burst out in tears. "You sure? You looked like you're going to cry," he said, mentioning her expression. She took a deep breath. "I…I'm fine, Jim. I think," she finally said, forcing the tears back. "Okay. If you ever want to talk," he said and walked to the elevator and pushed the button. Immediately the doors slid open. "You know where to find me." The doors closed. Surprised by his words she stared at the closed doors. Then she entered the lab, to fill in Abby.

* * *

Gibbs entered Jenny's office, without knocking. "Come in," she said sarcastically when she saw him, he grinned at her. "Any progress with the case?" she asked, coming from behind her desk. "Maybe. Joey thinks a serial killers has returned. She worked on the case a few years ago," Gibbs told her. "We're running the evidence again and McGee is trying to track down the suspect from that case," he filled her in and leant against the table. She studied his face for a few moments, something was bothering him. She walked toward him, closing the space between them. "What's bothering you, Jethro?" she asked him and looked into his ice blue eyes. "Joey," he said, she looked puzzled. "I can't explain, but there's something with her," he said and looked down. "Your gut?" she guessed and he nodded. She took his face in her hand and looked him in the eyes. "You'll figure it out," she said soft. He opened his mouth to say something, but his phone rang. Apologetic he glanced at her and answered his phone. "Yeah, Gibbs…I'm on my way." He hung up and glanced up at her. "McGee found something." He leant in to her and kissed her soft. He felt the urge to take her in his arms and never let go, but his team was waiting for him. He let go of her and left the room. She followed him with her eyes and sighed. She returned to her work, hoping she could concentrate at it after the kiss.

Gibbs almost jumped of the stairs and entered the bullpen. "McGee!" he barked and the young agent jumped. "Boss, I tracked him till one year ago," McGee told him, from behind his desk. "He's last seen in Virginia, at a trailer park. After that he vanished," he quickly continued. "Well, unvanish him," Gibbs ordered, he glanced at McGee from behind his desk. "But…Yes, boss," he said, knowing he couldn't argue about it. He turned his attention back to his computer. "I found a connection, boss," Tony said proudly, getting on his feet and walked to Gibbs' desk. He glanced at McGee to rub it in. "Logan had an job interview with Robertson, but rejected him," he told. Ziva came from behind her desk too and stood next to Tony. "He never finished MIT, but still wanted the job," Ziva continued, glancing at Gibbs. Gibbs frowned. "Why didn't he finished it?" he asked. "He got suspended after a fight with his teacher, petty officer Hanks," Tony answered proudly. "Hanks had some bruises and a broken rib," Ziva filled in the rest. "Good job," Gibbs said and picked up the phone. Tony grinned and turned to face McGee. McGee glanced up, suspicious. Tony just grinned at him. "I did a good job, probie," he smirked and returned to his desk. "Tony, find out what Robertson's connection was with Greg," Gibbs said, pointing at the photo of the technical detective. "On it, boss." Tony's smirk disappeared and turned his attention to his computer. McGee grinned, he just loved it when Gibbs did that. "You found him yet?" Gibbs suddenly asked and his voice was pretty close. McGee glanced up and found Gibbs in front of him. "Uh..not yet, boss." Quickly he started typing. Gibbs turned and walked to the elevator, on his way to Ducky.

Frustrated Abby squeezed in the hippo she always had around. The farting noise filled the room and Joey looked up. "Abby!" she started. Then she saw Abby's face, it was frustrated. "What's wrong?" Joey asked and rode to her. "We have nothing. Completely nothing. Gibbs is not going to like that," Abby answered and squeezed again. Joey grinned at the noise. "Abs, it's going to be fine," she said and place a hand on Abby's arm. Abby sighed. "I hope you're right." Abby turned back to her computers. Joey hoped the rest of the team would find a lead, so they could nail the bastard. She loved to nail him herself, but she couldn't do that. She had to rely on the team. "You think Ti… McGee is in danger?" Abby suddenly asked, her face showed she was scared. "I..I don't know. He doesn't know Robertson. Yet." Almost immediately she regretted the last word. "I mean…Abby, I really don't know," she said calm. "If it was one of your friends, would you be so calm?" Abby suddenly snapped. A shadow slid over Joey's face and turned away her head. "No," she mumbled. "We'll get him, Abs. We have to rely on the team. Gibbs promised me he'd keep an eye on McGee." She looked up again and saw Abby's hurted face. "You love him, don't you?" Joey asked soft. Abby just nodded and turned away. Joey looked down, she knew exactly how that felt.

* * *

The darkness of the night set in, streetlights lightened up the dark streets a little. The man dropped the bloody gloves and walked towards the parking space of NCIS. Nonchalant he leant against the wall, playing with his watch. His eyes were glued to the entrance of the building, it was like he was waiting for someone. Finally the door opened and a man came out. The man walked towards him. "You're McGee, right?" he asked friendly. McGee glanced up surprised, but his expression changed when he recognized the man in front of him. "What are you doing here?" McGee asked, trying to hide his nerves. "Apply for a job. You work at the Crimecyber Unit, right?" he asked friendly. "Yeah, I did. Not any more," he said and tried to reach his car, but the man kept blocking the way. "I know. That's why I apply. Can't you do a good word for me?" he asked and looked McGee in the eyes. "I'm sorry," McGee said and tried to pass the sticky man. Suddenly a sharp pain struck his head and everything went blank for McGee. "So am I," the man grinned and picked up McGee's body…


	9. Where's McGee?

**Title: Race Against Time: Alfa**

**Chapter ****Eight 'Where's McGee?'****  
****Rating:**T+  
**Pairing:**Tony/Ziva; Abby/McGee; Gibbs/Jenny; Jimmy P/OC**  
****Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS, nor the character. I do own the character of Joey Todd.**  
****Summary:** Gibbs is surprised when he finds a photo in Kate's diary after her death. The girl looks just like Kate. Gibbs meets this girl Joey, but then she got linked with an terrorist. After she got hurt, Gibbs is willing to look after her. First story in line. R&R  
**Author's Note: Well, here's a new chappie! Thanks to Betherzzz and to my beta-reader! Next week I can't update, 'cause I'll be in Rome for a week. After that I'll place the finale of this story. Please, all of you who read this fic, give me some reviews! **

Ziva arrived early at the bullpen, after her daily run. She looked at Tony's empty desk and smirked. She sighed while she booted up her computer. It was until then she discovered the figure who was staring at the plasma screen. It was Joey who stared at the photo of Greg. Ziva thought she saw Joey's body shaking and hesitated. She felt pity for the girl, apparently she knew Greg well. She stood up and walked to Joey. Carefully she placed her hand on Joey's shoulder. She felt Joey startled and reaching for her gun. "Ssh, it's just me," she said and Joey glanced up. Tears rolled down over her face, her eyes all swollen. Ziva kneeled next to her and wrapped an arm around Joey. "You knew him good?" she asked soft. Joey just nodded, not able to talk. "I'm sorry, Joey. I really am," she whispered and whipped some tears away. Joey tore her eyes off the screen and glanced up at Ziva. "Please, nail him," she whispered, her eyes were begging. "We will," Ziva promised her and hugged her. Tony and Gibbs entered the bullpen and Joey quickly whipped away the tears. "Cozy," Tony smirked, but Ziva send him one of her warning glares. "I have to go," Joey said and placed her hands on the wheels. She looked up at Ziva. "Thanks, Zi," she said soft. Ziva just nodded and smiled at her. Joey quickly made her way to the elevator, Abby was probably already in the lab. Ziva made her way to her desk and sat down. She had the feeling that there was more between Joey and Greg, much more. "Where is McGee?" Gibbs asked, while hanging up the phone. "I haven't seen him, boss," Ziva answered and glanced at McGee's empty desk. "Call him and then come down to the Cybercrime unit," he said to Ziva and stood up. "What's there boss?" Tony asked, watching how Gibbs took his gun and badge. "A dead commander," Gibbs answered and marched to the elevator. Tony quickly followed him, while Ziva stayed behind to call McGee.

Joey entered the lab, finding Abby bored behind one of the computers. She looked up when she heard Joey. "What's wrong with you?" Joey asked when she saw Abby's bored face. "I'm bored. There are absolutely no fingerprints, or DNA, or hair, or anything," she complained. "I know," Joey replied with a grin. Suddenly the phone rang and Abby jumped. "With the absolutely empty and caseless lab of Abby and Joey," she answered and saw Joey grinning. "Yeah, it's Gibbs. We need you down here at the Cybercrime Unit," Gibbs voice sounded through the lab. "Another body?" Joey asked worried, Dave was moving faster then the previous time. "Yeah, a commander," Gibbs answered. "We're on our way," Abby said and hung up. She smirked, finally she had something to do. Her smirk disappeared when she saw Joey's worried face. "What's wrong?" she asked. Joey quickly whipped away the worry of her face and smirked at Abby. "Nothing. Just…Let's go," she said and picked up some equipment to work with and rolled out of the lab. Abby quickly followed her with the rest of the equipment.

* * *

The floor was hard in his back, he couldn't move a muscle. His hands were tight up with a rope, just like his feet. His head was aching, like Gibbs had given him to much head slaps. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." The voice sounded from across the room. A light lit up and he squinted at the brightness of it. The figure was coming towards him and lifted him up. He recognized the face of his attacker. "What did I do?" he asked, trying ignore the pain in his back. "You know what you did," the man hissed and threw him back at the ground. His head hit the ground hard and a sharp pain flashed through his head. Another kick hit his stomach and everything went black…

* * *

Ziva entered the Cybercrime Unit, she saw Ducky and Jimmy working with the body and Abby and Joey were looking for evidence. Tony was busy with taking interviews, only Gibbs seemed to do nothing but observing. She walked towards him and he turned his head to face her. He looked worried. "And?" he asked soft. "He didn't answer his cell nor his phone at home," she told him and glanced at the dead commander. "Where the heck is he?" he said under his breath. Tony came towards them with his PDA in his hand. "Nobody heard or saw anything," he informed them. "Any sign of probie?" he asked them, seeing the worrying faces of Gibbs and Ziva. Ziva just shook her head and walked off to Abby and Joey. "He must have a good reason to be late, right boss?" he asked insecure, he started worrying about his partner. "I hope he has a hell of a reason," Gibbs groaned and walked to Ducky. "What do you have?" he asked, kneeling down next to Jimmy. Ducky just pulled back the liver probe and glanced up at his old friend. "Our friend died between 22.30 and 23.00," Ducky told him, checking the probe. "He has been moved, he isn't killed here," Jimmy continued. "So, he had access to the building," Gibbs stated and glanced up to see who was free. "DiNozzo, check who entered the building between 22.30 and 23.00," he commanded and Tony marched off to check it. "Thanks, Duck," he said and stood up to walk to Abby and Joey. "What do you two have?" he asked and Abby glanced up. "Only the knife. Again," Abby answered and turned her attention to the knife in Joey's hands. They were testing it for fingerprints. "Probably there won't be any fingerprints on it," Joey thought out loud and glanced up at Gibbs. Her eyes darted through the room and then back at Gibbs. He just shook his head, which was enough for Joey. Her jaw tightened, she felt her blood boil. She didn't want to loose another crewmember. Tony came sprinting down to Gibbs. "Gibbs, you'll never guess who accessed the building last night." Excited Tony was practically jumping, waiting for Gibbs to guess. Gibbs just gave him one of his famous glares and Tony stopped jumping. "Okay, not guessing. It was McGee, boss," Tony said and glanced up at the silver fox. Joey popped up her head and looked really worried now. "He's got him," she mumbled under her breath and turned her wheelchair. She raced to the elevator, leaving the team behind her in shock. Quickly she raced to the lab for a computer. This time it was Ziva who went after her and found Joey rambling on the computer. "You know something?" she asked, glancing at Joey. "I don't know, maybe." She looked up at the Mossad officer. "In an interrogation he once said something about a cabin where he came to find peace. I just can't remember where." Joey almost panicked, she had to save McGee. "What can I do?" Ziva just asked. "Go through the old records, maybe you can find something there." She pointed at the boxes behind her. Ziva nodded and started working.

Gibbs, Tony and Abby were still a little confused about Joey's reaction. Gibbs suspected Joey knew more about this guy then she would admit. Ziva had stopped him from going after her to give her a lecture. "Boss, who is she?" Abby asked, she had a strange feeling about her partner. "I don't know, Abs," Gibbs said, staring at the closed elevator doors. Ducky came towards him. "Mr. Palmer and I are ready to bring the body to autopsy," he announced, he had seen what happened here. "You do that, Duck. I'll step by later," Gibbs said and Ducky went back to the body. "Finish here and try to find that Dave guy," he said and marched to the elevator. He thought he had given Ziva enough time, now it was his turn.

* * *

The pain was almost unbearable. But the worst was the hunger and thirst, he hadn't eaten or drunk in twelve hours. He just laid there, seeing his life flashing in front of his eyes. Hope had disappeared, hope of living, hope of love. He heard someone opening the door, but he didn't bother to look up. "I got you something." He heard that someone placed something next to him on the dirty floor. It smelled delicious and he squinted through his swollen eyelids. Bread! Water! He stumbled up and almost attacked his food. Suddenly a kick in his back hit him and he fell back on the floor. "First you help me," the voice said and he saw the man came closer. "I..told you, I..can't…help you," he moaned, longing for the food and water. "Then no food." The bread got taken away from him. "No , no, please!" he begged and glanced up. "I'll help you, but give me the food," he begged and stumbled up. The man hesitated, not sure if this man, this nerd, was going to help him. Then he placed the bread back on the floor. "Okay, I'll be back." He turned and walked out of the room. Behind him, Tim McGee attacked the bread.

* * *

Gibbs practically stormed into the lab. He found Ziva sitting on the evidence table, spitting through folders. Joey sat behind a computer, rambling on it. "Ziver, give a sec, please," he asked soft. Ziva nodded, stood up and left the lab, heading for the elevator. Gibbs walked to the working and focused Joey. "What the hell you think you're doing?" he suddenly barked, standing next to her. Joey startled and looked up. "Gibbs! I..I didn't hear you," she mumbled and turned her attention back to the computer. "Joey. We work as a team. No secrets. What are you doing?" he barked, drawing Joey's attention back to him. "I..I.." she started, but was to shocked to form a sentence. "I'm sorry, Gibbs, but I didn't want to give false hope," she finally managed to say. "What do you have?" he said softer, glancing at the screen. "I remember Dave once mentioned a cabin, where he went to find peace. But I can't remember where," she told him. Gibbs was silent for a moment, then he turned his ice blue eyes on her. "Well, remember harder," he said and walked out of the lab. "Yes, boss," she mumbled and turned her attention back to the screen. Abby entered the lab a little later, finding Joey spitting through the old folders. "Joes, what are you doing?" she asked soft, putting down the box with evidence. "Trying to remember, Abs," was all Joey said. Abby decided to let her work, perhaps she'll find a lead that would bring them to McGee. She started working on the pieces of evidence of the crime scene. Before she could stop it, her mind wondered off to McGee. She was worried about him, more then the others. For them he was a co-worker, a friend, but he meant so much more to her. Maybe she even loved him. She wondered where he was and how he was doing. "I got it!" Joey's scream made Abby rush to her. "Where?" she asked and Joey pointed at a satellite picture, a little cabin in the middle. "Right here, in Virginia, in the middle of nowhere," she said excited. "You sure he's there?" Abby asked, staring at the cabin. Would they find Tim there? "Yeah, it's the only place he mentioned. You have to drive." Joey glanced up at Abby, seeing the fear in her eyes. "I'll warn Gibbs," she answered and turned to the phone. "We'll do that under way. We have to hurry," Joey pushed, she knew Dave wouldn't stay long after he… Perhaps Tim would still be alive, she hoped it. Abby hesitated, she never left to get a suspect without warning Gibbs. But the thought of being too late to save Tim almost killed her. "Let's go. You got a gun?" Abby asked. Joey grinned and showed her SIG. "I'm all set." Quickly they left the building, ready to save Tim.

It was quiet when the call came in a couple of minutes later. "Yeah, Gibbs," Gibbs answered and listened to the voice on the other side. "You did what?" he jumped up. "Where?" he barked and warned Tony and Ziva with his eyes. They both jumped up and grabbed their gear. "We're on our way. Don't do anything without us." Angrily he hung up and grabbed his gun and badge. "Joey and Abby are on their way to get Dave," he informed Tony and Ziva, heading for the elevator. "And Tim?" Tony asked worried. "Hopefully he's with Dave, or else we have the wrong guy," Gibbs answered short and stepped in the elevator. Tony and Ziva followed him quickly. Ziva shortly glanced at Tony, he was really worried. Soft she touched his hand, she was there for him. Tony gave her a small smile and grabbed her hand.

* * *

All he wanted now was just seeing Abby, which was pretty strange to him. But he would probably not see her anymore, his time was up. He heard the man coming towards him and squinted through his swollen eyelids. He saw something shiny and sharp. He only hoped it would be over quick, the quick pain. He closed his eyes, remembering his moments with Abby and he regretted the fact he never said he loved her, 'cause he truly loved her. Suddenly the door slammed against the wall with a loud bang, followed by a angry voice. "Drop the knife!" He didn't recognize the voice, it wasn't Ziva's. He heard a dry laugh beside him. "Look who showed up from the death," Dave said sarcastically. In front of him stood an angry Joey, with her SIG pointed at him. "Drop it, Dave. I will shoot," she threatened him. "I'm sure you will," he laughed. "How does it feel, by the way?" he asked with a crazy look in his eyes. The SIG lowered a few inches, Joey narrowed her eyes. This was a mistake, this was a case from another lifetime. "To be a walk…driving dead?" he joked. Her jaw tightened and tightened her grip on her SIG. "Drop it, Dave. Now!" She fired and the bullet barely missed Dave. Dave startled and dropped the gun. "Hands behind you're head," she commanded. Abby rushed to Tim quickly and kneeled next to him. "Tim?" she whispered and checked his pulse. She breathed out, relieved. "And?" Joey asked behind her. "He's alive," Abby said and helped Tim up. "Abby?" It was barely a whisper. "I'm here, Tim, it's over. I'm here," she told him, holding him in her arms. "Joes, you've got a knife or something?" Abby asked, glancing up at Joey. "Yeah, here." Joey handed her a knife and Abby cut the ropes around his hands and legs. "Abs…" he whispered, glancing up at her. "Ssh, it's okay," she said, stroking his hair. "I love you," he whispered, but she heard him. A smile ran across her face. "I…" She got interrupted by Gibbs, Tony and Ziva who stormed in. "I've got him, Gibbs," Joey said and watched how Tony handcuffed him. When Tony lead him away, she put away her gun and glanced up at Gibbs. "Gibbs, over here," Abby asked for his attention and Gibbs turned away. Joey left the room, she knew she would get a lecture, but she saved Tim. That's what's important.


	10. Lectures

**Title: Race Against Time: Alfa**

**Chapter ****Nine 'Lectures'****  
****Rating:**T+  
**Pairing:**Tony/Ziva; Abby/McGee; Gibbs/Jenny; Jimmy P/OC**  
****Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS, nor the character. I do own the character of Joey Todd.**  
****Summary:** Gibbs is surprised when he finds a photo in Kate's diary after her death. The girl looks just like Kate. Gibbs meets this girl Joey, but then she got linked with an terrorist. After she got hurt, Gibbs is willing to look after her. First story in line. R&R  
**Author's Note:**** Well, last chapter of this story. There will probably be a sequel, if you guys want a sequel. If I get enough reviews, I will! Enjoy the finale of 'Race Against Time: Alfa'!**

Abby laid on her side, her head leant on her hand. She looked at the sleeping Tim. After he was checked out in the hospital, they let him go home. He didn't have any serious injuries to keep him in the hospital, he just had some bruises in his face and a bruised rib. So she brought him home and helped him in his bed. Now he was fast asleep. She turned on her back and her mind wondered off to the arrest of Dave. What did he mean with 'driving dead'? Joey was hiding something, that was for sure, but what? She was determined to find out, but now she had other sorrows. She turned her face when she heard him groan, he was awake. "Abs?" he asked, wondering what she was doing here. "I'm here," she told him and softly stroke his face. A smile slid over his face. "How're you feeling?" she asked. "Like I got hit by a serial killer," he smirked, she let out a chuckle. "Why are you still here?" he then asked, trying to turn on his side to face her, but his chest hurted. " 'Cause I..I love you too, Tim." She stared in his eyes, telling him she meant it. "You… what?" he asked, surprised, he didn't remember telling he loved her. "You don't remember, do you?" she asked and pulled back, afraid that she said to much. "No." He softly grabbed her arm to pull her back into him. He raised his head and kissed her soft. "But I do love you," he whispered. With a groan he laid back in the pillow, everything hurted. She stroke his face and stared in his eyes. "Good, 'cause I'm not gonna let you go again," she smiled and kissed him again. "You know we're breaking a rule, don't you?" he smirked. "As long as he doesn't know," she said and saw he was asleep. She smiled and laid her head next to his, her hand resting on his chest.

"What part of 'don't do anything without me' don't you understand?" Gibbs was furious, Joey had taken action against his order. "I'm sorry, Gibbs, but I had to do something. He was about stabbing McGee! You really wanted him dead?" Joey asked, she knew she was wrong, but without her interception Tim would be dead by now. "Of course not. But when I tell you to wait, you wait!" Angrily he looked at her. "I got it. Next time I'll let them die," she answered and sighed. Gibbs leant against the window, glancing at Joey. She was staring at the man in the other interrogation room, her jaw tightened and her eyes seemed to be on fire. "What are you hiding, Joes?" he suddenly asked, his voice soft. Her head cocked, did he suspect something? "What do you mean? I'm not hiding anything," she said, trying to control her voice. "You seem to know this man, better then anyone of the team," he said, it was more a statement then a question. "I'm a profiler and I worked on that case, Gibbs, so, yeah, I know that man better then you," she answered and glanced up at him, her eyes were still firing. "I'm going to interrogate him. You want to join?" He got up from the window and walked towards the door. "Better not. I think I'll kill him," she answered, without looking up to him. It wouldn't be a smart thing to go into that room. "Your call." He left the room and a few minutes later he entered the interrogation room, the door almost slammed at the wall. She saw Dave startle at the look of Gibbs and she just grinned. Gibbs would break him. _"So, Dave. Your screwed." _Gibbs cocked his head from the folder and stared at Dave. _"I didn't do anything. I was trying to cut the ropes," _Dave said, but Joey could see it was a desperate jump at freedom. _"Not what the victim told us. You abducted him, tortured him and almost killed him." _Gibbs' voice was cold as ice and Joey thought his eyes were too. _"Maybe your victim was high," _Dave smirked and leant back, seemly relaxed. Gibbs' hand hit the table hard and he rose from his chair. Joey couldn't see how Dave reacted, but she imagined he startled. _"Cut the crap, Robertson. We linked you to these murders."_ One by one he laid out the photo's of the victims. Gibbs started wandering around Dave to intimidate him, Joey saw that Dave realized he got nailed. _"Yes, I killed them," _he said with a crazy glance at the window, it send shivers down Joey's spine. She would love to storm in and just…No, she couldn't do that. _"Why?" _she heard Gibbs' hard voice. _" 'Cause they rejected me. I'm damn good at my job, but just because I don't have the right licenses they rejected me," _he said, suddenly angry. _"So you decided to kill them?" _The crazy look returned on his face as he grimaced once again at the window. Although she knew he couldn't see her, she turned her face away. _"Yes. They had to pay for the pain they caused me," _he said. _"What about him? You didn't apply at him." _Gibbs held up the photo of Greg, Dave smirked. _"He knew to much, just like Noa. She almost had me." _Her head cocked hearing her name. What did he say there? _"You mean Joey?" _Gibbs asked confused. _"Is that how's she's called now? Whatever," _Dave answered. She saw Gibbs turning to face her with a questioning look on his face. Oh no, he figured it out. In panic she left the dark interrogation room, slamming the door behind her.

Tim cracked open his eyes, he felt he slept a whole week. He tried to get up, but the pain in his chest remembered him at the events. He moaned and laid back. The door cracked open and Abby came walking in. She was wearing one of his MIT shirts and nothing else. For a moment he thought it looked sexy on her and grinned. "Hey, you're awake," she said and walked towards him. "How are you feeling?" she asked and brushed his face softly. "Better, I guess. Did Gibbs get the guy?" he then asked, propping his elbows under his body. "No. Joey did." He watched her face change, something was bothering her. "Dave seemed to know her in a hinky way," she told him confused. "She chased him down, of course he knows her," he said, he didn't see why she made a point of it. "No, it was different. He thought she was dead. He called her a driving dead." Now it was Tim who was confused. "There's something hinky about her, Tim. I can feel it in my gut. But enough of that. You hungry?" she asked him and jumped on her feet. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in his arms. "Not really," he whispered and kissed her intense. He wrapped his arm on her back, tugging her into him. He felt her arm wrapping around his neck and moved her body upon his. She felt him harden under her and she grinned. He tried to pull out the MIT shirt she was wearing and had to interrupt the kiss. His eyes searched for hers to meet. "You sure?" he whispered. She just nodded and helped him out of his shirt. Carefully she avoided his sore spots on his chest. She leant into him to kiss him again. "I want you," she whispered and moved her hips against his underbody. His hands slipped between their bodies and pulled down her panties and his boxer. He softly touched her sensitive spot before sliding into her. She gasped when he entered her fully and stopped moving for a second. Then she started slowly riding on him, feeling how he filled her every time. With an intense glance she looked him in the eyes. She speeded up the tempo and drove him to his edge. "Slower," he gasped, he didn't wanna come yet. She ignored him and kept speeding up. "Oooh..Abs…Mmm," he groaned and released himself in her. He felt her spasm on him, she had reached her edge too. Exhausted she rolled off him, gasping for air. He rolled on his side to face her and stroke her hair out of her face. He placed a soft kiss on her lips, just to let her know he loved her. "I love you too, Timmy," she smirked.

They sat on a table in the bar. He was drinking a scotch, she a cola. "He knows it," she told him, her eyes darted in the air. "How?" He took a zip of his scotch, grimacing at the sharp feeling of alcohol. "An old case I worked on. The suspect recognized me," she sighed, knowing she was in trouble. "I have to leave, don't I?" she asked the older man across her. "What did Gibbs say?" he ignored her question. "Nothing. I left to meet you," she answered, trying to hide her emotions. In the short time she was with Gibbs and his team, she felt..safe there. A feeling she hadn't had in a long time. "Maybe you should have waited," he gestured. "There was no way I could talk me out of it. Dave called me Noa." Her voice raised a little bit. He just nodded an took another zip. "I'll see what I can do. Go talk to Gibbs and if there's no other way, tell him," he said and stood up. "Then I rather leave. I don't want to put him and the team in danger because of me," she suddenly decided and glanced up at him. "Don't underestimate the man." The older man turned his back to her and left. She sighed and stared out of the window. Her phone started ringing and she first checked the caller's ID before answering. "Joey…On my way, boss." She hung up and dropped some money on the table for the drinks and left the bar for what would be probably the hardest conversation she ever had…

Tony stretched his legs and laid his hand behind his head. His glance wandered to the desk across him, Ziva was focused on her computer. A smile played across his face, she looked sexy when she was focused. "What are you staring at?" Her dark, sharp eyes suddenly met his and his grin just grew bigger. "Just enjoying the view," he teased her. "You like what you're seeing, DiNozzo?" Gibbs suddenly barked, he was in a pretty bad mood. "No…I mean, yes boss," he stuttered and quickly sat straight up. He shared a glance with Ziva, she just shrugged. Tony turned his attention back to his report of the arrest of Dave Robertson. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open, Tony's and Ziva's head cocked, who was so crazy to return this hour of day? At first they saw nobody, but then Joey turned around the bullpen. "You called, boss?" Her voice was soft, broken. Gibbs' head cocked and his jaw tightened. He stood up and walked towards her, his eyes searched for hers. "My office," he groaned and walked towards the elevator. With a hanging head she followed him. Before she entered the elevator, she looked back at Tony and Ziva, printing the image to her brain. Then she got in and the doors closed behind her. Quietly Gibbs hit the button to go down, she could sense his anger. He had every right for it. When the elevator started moving, he hit the emergency button. He turned to face her, with an angrily look on his face. "You gotta tell me something, Noa?" he asked, his eyes coldly. She swallowed hard, there was no way she could talk herself out of it, not with Gibbs. "I..I can't," she said simply. "You can't? Who are you? Are you Kate's daughter anyway?" he snapped, he had enough of these lies. She glanced up at him. "No. I am not. She…took me in after…" Her voice broke, images of the past filled her head. "After what? Do I needed to beat it out of you?" he said, his eyes fired at her. "I can't tell you, J…" His warning gaze made her change her words. "Gibbs. I don't want to put you or the team in danger," she tried to explain. "We are every single day in danger," he yelled and she closed her eyes. "Not that kinda danger. I'm talking about Al-Qaeda, Mossad," she finally said after a moment of silence. His eyes narrowed. "You have contact with Al-Qaeda?" he asked surprised. "Not anymore, they think I'm dead. Look, I already said to much. I better leave and you better forget about me, okay?" she suddenly snapped, she had to get away from him, to save the team. Gibbs looked confused at her, he didn't want her to leave. "Look, I'm in witness protection. My cover has been blown here, I have to leave," she said, seeing the confused look on his face. "No. We'll work something out. I'll talk to Fornell." He switched the elevator back on. "No, Jethro. The team, Abby, they won't trust me anymore," she said, she made her decision. She would leave. Gibbs looked back at her, desperate to keep her. He saw the broken look in her eyes, begging not to make it harder then it already was. The elevator reached his point and the door slid open. In front of it were three man standing. "Miss Ezra?" The biggest asked and Joey nodded. "It's time," was all he said. "I'll get my things." She rode into the lab, trying to hold back her tears. She heard Gibbs was following her. "Can I stop them from taking you away?" he asked soft. She just shook her head, trying not to cry. Quickly she packed her things and pulled an white envelop out of her back pack. "I explained everything in this letter. You may read it to the team, if you want," she whispered and handed it over to Gibbs. "Now, go. Please." She turned her back to him and waited for him to leave. For a moment he struggled, his gut told him to stay, but he didn't want to make it harder for her. So he turned and left the lab. He past the three men and pushed the button up. The letter burned in his hand. The doors slid open and he got in. Suddenly he realized the men were gone. He looked at the backdoor, but the corridor was empty. Then he heard a scream of fear, followed by a shot. He rushed out of the elevator to the lab, bumping into the three men who fled to the backdoor. He realized there was no point of haunting them, it was three to one. He ran into the lab and found her lying on the floor, her eyes stared lifeless at the door. It was then that he realized the man had looked Iraqis…

**END OF PART 1**


End file.
